


The Hot PE Teacher

by Winkyfuzx



Series: Avengers Teacher Kinks [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hot, Kink, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Natasha - Freeform, PE - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Steamy, Widow, black - Freeform, romanof, romanoff - Freeform, romanov - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff is Reader's PE teacher and when Reader misbehaves, Natasha teaches Reader a lesson.<br/>Smut/Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot PE Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry if you spot any errors.

As you change your clothes you talk to your friend. In a few minutes you had PE class so you had to change your tight clothes for other tight but more-gym-looking clothes.  
"Soo guess who I run into the other day..." Your friend Sam said mysterious.  
"Euhm... Ben?" You say hesitatingly. Ben was a guy from the twelfth grade (you're in tenth) and Sam liked him very much, so you just guessed it was him.  
"Yup! And guess what, he asked me out!" She cheers.  
"Noooo!" You laugh "You're serious?"  
"Yeah!" She smirks and nods her head "Saturday he will take me to the fair and the subway, and you know how much I like the subway."  
"I know, I know" you smile as you put on your gym shoes "I'm glad for you, and tell me everything about your date, minus the details of the sex session."  
Sam's jaw drops and she gives you a slight push "WE WILL NOT HAVE SEX!' She shouts and you raise one eyebrow.  
"Okay, not immediately..." She smiles widely.  
"Oh, you hoe." You roll your eyes and give her a pat on her ass "Now come on you lazy-sex addicted-hoe-cow, it's time to go class, Mrs. Romanoff is probably waiting."

While talking to Sam, you open the PE class door. Immediately when you walk in, Mrs. Romanoff looks at the two of you with an angry look in her eyes. You notice that the rest if the class was already in the PE hall, staring at you and Sam.  
"Well, late again?" Mrs. Romanoff says sarcastic and crosses her arms "What excuse do you two have this time?"  
"Euh…euh." You stutter nervously and Sam takes the lead "The time on our phones was not right, but we realized that too late." Sam says with a straight face.  
"Oh really?" Mrs. Romanoff raises an eyebrow "Wasn't that your excuse of last week?"  
"N-no, Mrs. Romanoff." You stutter.  
"Hmmm...." Mrs. Romanoff hums and looks at you from head to toe while a slight smirk dances on her lips "Make sure that next time you're right on time." She turns to the rest of the class and claps one time in her hands "Okay, class, let's go!"

 

After a few exercises, games, and more exercises, the class is finally over and you, totally exhausted, stumble to the door. Mrs. Romanoff was pretty harsh on you, she gave you the most difficult exercises, no wonder that you were exhausted!  
Just like Sam read your mind she asks, "Why was Mrs. Romanoff so harsh on you?"  
"I don't know" you shake your head "I'm fucking exhausted."  
"Yea, I can see." Sam says and nods slowly "And still-"  
"(Y/n), come and help me clean up." Mrs. Romanoff says and puts her hands on her hips.  
Sam frowns her eyebrows "Why should she-"  
"You may leave, Sam, I didn't asked you to stay."  
Sam looks at you with a slight hesitation in her eyes. "It's okay" you say to Sam "I'll be fine, you go to the auditorium, see you later."  
"Sure?"  
"Sure!"  
Sam smiles wryly and walks to the door "See you later alligator!" And she closed the door, leaving you behind with Mrs. Romanoff. A bit nervous, you look to her, to the ground, and back to her. She had some sort of tight yoga pants on with a thin shirt. She had crossed her arms, causing her breasts to look even more fuller then they already were, and you would lie to yourself if you said that you weren't attracted to her. Although was 'attracted' just a light expression, you could better say that she was one of the hottest women you had ever met and it constantly made you question your own sexuality.  
Mrs. Romanoff sighs heavily and gestures with her head to a long mat on the ground "you can take that to the back."  
"Oh..." You stutter "okay" and you walk to the long mat. You go on your knees, grab the long mat, and begin to roll it up.  
You hear Mrs. Romanoff's sharp slight gasp as you move further on your hands and knees, rolling the long mat further up. Something told you that she was staring at your tight ass, and that feeling became even stronger when she kneels besides you on the ground and slightly touched the right side of your ass with her left side. A bit shocked of the touch of your ass, you get shivering breath.  
"Something's wrong?" She asks as she finishes with rolling up the long mat. "N-no" you stutter and quickly shake your head. "Good." She smiles and stands up "Now you can help me with moving the tressle."  
You nod "O-okay".  
"Here" she says and pats on the top of the tressle "Sit here so I rip the handle out of the back."  
You do as she says and jump on the tressle with your legs spread open and your hands resting on your knees. Unfortunately, you realize too late that Mrs. Romanoff had to bend a little and stares right in between your inner tights, right in your pussy. You can't help yourself but feeling totally turned on by the sight of her huge breasts in your view and her eyes right staring up your pussy, and no doubt it was already becoming very wet. You could only hope that it was not to be seen, but your hope was crushed when a slight smirk danced on Mrs. Romanoff's lips and her eyes flicker to yours. "Okay..." She mumbles as he rips the handle out of the back of the tressle "You can jump off now."  
You hum and you were about to jump off the tressle, until Mrs. Romanoff suddenly grabs you by your hips and pulls you off of it. She throws you onto the hard ground, leaving you gasping for air, and before you could react, she jumps on you, attacking your lips and licking, biting, and kissing everywhere she could. "Mrs. Romanoff!" You shout as she rubs her body to yours.  
"What?" She pants slightly as she kisses your collarbone.  
"I-I don't think this is ap-" your sentence drips off in moaning as she spreads your legs and touches your clit.  
"Sorry, what?" She asks sarcastic and continues the playing with your clit.  
"I-I don't think we're allowed to do this...."  
"I don't think so too." Mrs. Romanoff smiles and seductively rubs her own clit on yours while she kisses your neck "But we both want it" and she reaches for your breast "don't we?"  
You moan from your throat and Mrs. Romanoff smiles satisfied "I take that as a yes." And she gently squeezes your breast. "Damned shirt." She hisses and before you know it she has ripped your shirt to pieces, leaving you only folded in a red coloured bra. Startled by the sudden disappearance of your piece of cloth, you wrap your arms around your body, trying to cover as most as possible. Mrs. Romanoff chuckles "don't be shy, my little duff, you're beautiful" and she slowly removes your arms. "R-really, Mrs. Romanoff?" You stutter. "Really" and she kisses your lips "And call me Natasha, remember that name because it will be the name you're gonna scream anytime soon." Eyes locked with yours, she slowly takes off her shirt, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts supported by her black coloured bra. With wife eyes you look at her. "Like what you see?" She asks with a slight smirk on her face. "Y-yes, a lot, you're gorgeous."  
"So are you." She smiles and let her hands run from your inner tights to your Achilles where her grip tightens and wraps your legs around her waist. She gazes in your eyes when she lowers her head to your lower lips and irritatingly slowly pulls of your tight gym pants. Her eyes flicker from your eyes, to your panties, and back to your eyes. Fortunately you decided to wear your red string today, why you don't know. With Natasha's head between your inner thighs and knowing your pussy already dripping wet, you have never felt so turned on, not even when you had your boyfriend Tom begging for your touch. Natasha begins to tickle your clit with her index finger, causing a shiver from your spine go through your body. Natasha smiles as he continues her teasing, eyes never losing yours. You moan, strangling your fingers through her red, silky hair. Natasha smirks, loving the way how much you wanted her. She slowly takes of your panties and looks at your already wet dripping pussy. She whistles admiring "You're already super wet for me" she chuckles "Just how I like it."  
She spreads your lower lips with her middle finger and thumb, running a long lick through your lower lips from bottom to top. You moan her name, your grip on her hair tightens and you bucked your hips forward. Natasha wraps her arms around your thighs so you wouldn't accidentally slam your legs closed. She presses her warm tongue harder against your clit, earning loud whimpers leaving your lips and the ecstasy becoming more and more by the second. You groan even louder when she enter a finger in you, still licking your clit, and slowly begins to move her finger. Her warm breath upon your wet pussy made you even wetter and turned on and the feeling became even stronger when she reaches a hand out, grabbing you by your breast and with one quick slide rips your bra off of you, leaving your breasts totally exposed and your nipples hard. She smirks, licking your pussy and rubbing your hard nipple with her thumb and drawing small circles with it. The feeling of ecstasy becomes so wild and strong that it reaches its limit and your under muscles tighten. "Natasha.." You pant "I'm going to-"  
"Scream my name" she commands with narrowed eyes.  
"B-but-"  
"Scream my name!" And she bites your clit.  
With a loud scream of her name you come and your grip around her hair tightens. Natasha licks all the sweet juices coming from your lower lips, licking you all clean again. Still recovering, she crawls on you "Taste how sweet you are" she pants and pulls you into a long, passionate kiss. You taste your juices from her lips and tongue, sweetness and freshness teasing your taste senses. Her tongue dances in your mouth, exploring and discovering every tiny place. You reach for her breasts, ripping her bra off of her and squeezing the flesh of her soft breasts. She moans as you rub her nipple with your thumb, slowly crawl away from beneath her and crawling on top of her. You make small circles around her nipple with your tongue, biting gently and losing from her nipple with a 'plop' sound. She moans from her throat, eyes gazing in yours as you slowly move down to her lower lips. With your finger you teasingly strike over her lower lips, feeling her and wetness through the fabric of her tight yoga pants. Just as Natasha did, you slowly pull of her pants, only wearing her black coloured string. Hungry for her pussy, you rip off her panties, revealing her totally bold shaved pussy, and attacking her wet dripping pussy with licks, kisses and small bites around her clit. She moans your name, tangling her fingers through your hair and bucking her hips more towards your tongue and you had to hold her hips tightly with your arms so that she wouldn't automatically close her inner tights in reaction. She moans even louder when you slowly enter a finger and begin to move it, still sucking her clit and teasing her with your tongue. She tastes amazing, sweet like strawberries and with a teasingly sour like fresh lemons, like yours, but different. "(Y/n)" she pants "You're so good."  
You smirk and enter another finger, moving even faster and she throws her head back, still with her fingers tangled through your (H/L) (H/C) hair. You quicker your tempo, teasing her clit and making the ecstasy in her belly build up and reach its full limit. She cried your name, bucking her hips towards your tongue and you, licking all her juices and squeezing her breast. As you move to your lips, you lick her belly breasts, collarbone, and finally reach her lips, where Natasha hungry for your lips, presses a harsh kiss on them and slaps with her flat hands on your ass, making it shake. She smiles against your lips "you're delicious" she says between the kisses. "Just as you are, Natasha." And you lick her neck.

 

And so it continued, every time after your P.E. class, you had amazing, steamy sex with Natasha, and every time again, you had to explain to your friend Sam why you always had to see Natasha after class, but you didn't care. All you cared about was Natasha's perfectly shaped body and her wet dripping pussy between your hands and your tongue teasing her clit, every time again.


End file.
